Digimon Adventure (Movie)
by Sounga12
Summary: This is the prequel to my first Digimon story: Digimon Adventure 01. Hope you like it.


**Author's Note: Here's the prologue to my Digimon Adventure 01 story.**

* * *

Digimon Adventure (Movie)

[Highton View Terrace, Japan]

* * *

It was late at night in the town of Highton View Terrace and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. A young girl known as Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, who was about five years old, was in her father's, Susumu Kamiya, study staring at the computer as it was beeping and flashing red numbers.

"Huh?" Kari questions as her whistle pops out of her mouth.

Meanwhile in the room she shares with her eight year old brother, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, was groggily waking from his top bunk of the bunk-bed he and Kari share. Tai crawled to the ladder at the foot of his bunk and made his way down it only to slip at the last step but quickly caught himself. A few minutes later Tai emerged from the bathroom and was heading back to his room when he noticed Kari in their father's study.

"Kari? What are you doing in here? you know you're not supposed to play with the computer." Tai says walking over to his little sister.

"But it's doing something weird." Kari says.

The numbers on the screen started to come together and form an egg shape that began to come out of the computer.

* * *

The next morning Tai was back in his bunk when someone called his name.

"Tai wake up." Tai and Kari's mother, Yuuko Kamiya, calls to her son.

Tai then rubs his eyes as he starts to wake up.

"Tai, I going to the health food store." Yuuko says as she leaves the apartment.

"What a weird dream. A computer egg. I've gotta stop watching scary movies before I go to bed. Whoa." Tai says as he slips on the last step on the ladder again.

"Take care of your sister." Yuuko says closing the door behind her.

"But mom I was going to play soccer with my friends." Tai whined but then looks to see his sleeping sister holding the computer egg from last night in her arms. "The egg's real!" He yelps.

A while later Tai and Kari were now dressed and Tai helped Kari into her high chair still holding the egg like a teddy bear while Tai cooked some eggs for them to eat.

"I betcha this is gonna taste a lot better than your egg." Tai says to Kari who looked half asleep.

Kari just blew her whistle as an answer to him.

"Hey, I know what we can do! Let's use it as a soccer ball!" Tai says excitedly.

This made Kari wake up fully and blew her whistle loudly, mad at him for even suggesting something like that.

"You're right it probably wouldn't bounce that high." Tai shrugs as he gave her food and drink.

Kari reached over to grab her cup, but the egg slipped out of her lap, making her yelp as she looked down to see their cat, Miko, was under the table eating his food.

"Meow." Miko meowed as he looked up at her.

"If anybody asks where that weird looking egg came from, let's tell them our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump. Boy the rest of the kids are gonna be jealous of us this Easter." Tai says as he was busy getting the rest of the food and turning the stove off.

Unknown to him the egg seemed to be moving all on its own, it came in contact with the carpet before rolling back in the direction it came and rolled right into the wall making a loud thump that caught Kari's attention. Kari looked behind her to see the egg and quickly pushed away from the table and got out of her high chair and chased after the egg switched started rolling away again and into their shared room.

"Kari, where'd you?" Tai asks as he followed after his little sister.

Kari stopped in their room, surprised to see the egg move until it was sitting upright.

"Kari, I-" Tai stops as he ran into the room, seeing what Kari was. "Huh?" He asks as this weird feeling came over the two of them as the stared at the egg as it shook a bit in place.

"Uh oh." The two of them say.

"It-It's alive!" Tai cries.

The egg then started cracking around the middle and a small black thing with yellow eyes poked its face out, making a hiccupping noise as it did so making us gasp. It took them a few seconds to get over their shock and they noticed how adorable the little black creature was.

"Oh it's cute. Come here little baby." Tai coos.

The creature gave a chirp as it jumped out of the egg and tackled Tai's face, making Kari laugh at him as he tried to pull the creature with the tiny kitty ears off of him. The creature got off and started skidding across the room, making a cooing noise before it then went under the bunk bed to hide.

"Kari, stay away! I'll protect you!" Tai says as Kari went over to her bed and bent down to look under it at the creature.

It made a soft growling noise as its yellow eyes narrowed at her, looking ready to pounce if she attacked it. Tai bent down next to Kari with a frown on his face as he inched his way closer to the creature and pulled off his goggles. He then threw his goggles at the kitty head and hit it, making the creature yelp in shock before it then purred and blew then bubbles out of its mouth, sending Tai rolling out of the way and into the wall behind them. Kitty head then started purring this song and Kari blew the same tune in time to it with her whistle while kitty head blew out his bubbles around her.

"It's taking a bubble bath." Tai said in wonder as the kitty head kept blowing the bubbles out from under the bed as it still purred the song and Kari was now giggling.

Afterwards Kari managed to get the creature out from under the bed and was now feeding it candy bars while Tai was leaning against the doorframe watching Kari with a frown on his face.

"Kari stop feeding it so many candy bars, you'll make it sick. Hey those are mine! Thanks a lot." Tai muttered as Kari kept feeding the creature. "Well now that it's here how do we get rid of it?" He asks.

Kari blew her whistle angrily at him for making that suggestion as she shook her head at him.

"We can't keep it." Tai says as Kari nodded and whistles. "Where's it gonna sleep?" He asks as Kari blew her whistle again. "Oh no not in my bed." He says as Kari blew her whistle as she shook her head. "Fine then it sleeps on the couch." He says at last making Kari's silver whistle pop out of her mouth as she looked at him stunned. "I guess we're just gonna have to tell her it's a throw pillow." He sighs as he scratched the back of his head just as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" He calls as he ran off to answer the still ringing phone as Kari leaned down on the creature. "Hello Tai speaking." He says after picking up the phone.

_"This is __Sora__. __Mimi__ told me you were the one who throw up in my hat. I'm really made at you __Tai__…__K__…__iya__…"_ A young eight year old girl named Sora Takenouchi says over the phone but Tai couldn't make out the end of it as the phone started acting weird.

"There's something wrong with the phone." Tai says as he hangs up the phone. "That's weird, all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts." He says as he came back into the room, then yelps in shock when he came into the room. "Ah! Kari look out!" He shouts causing Kari to open her eyes and looked at the creature to see that he had changed into a pink head with floppy ears and red eyes. "It changed, and got bigger! What did you do? Oh no, where are we gonna hide him? What's Mom gonna say if she finds out? Things can't get any worse!" He whines.

The pink thing then made a farting noise and Kari lifted him up to show us a little 'present' that was left for them.

"It just got worst." Tai groans as he slumped forward.

While Tai cleaned up the mess Kari went into the kitchen and grabbed Miko's food bowl and took it from him. After the mess was cleaned up, the pink thing started bouncing up and down in place.

"1,008, 1,009, 1,010, 1,011, 1,012…" Tai says count how many times it bounced as Kari finally came in with the food bowl in her hands. "You better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food." He says as Kari set the food bowel down in front of the pink thing, which made a happy croaking noise as he went over to the food with this dreamy look in his eyes. "Boy, he looks pretty hungry." He says as he looked at the pink thing.

The pink thing just stared at them like they were the most wonderful things he had ever seen in his entire life and then jumped up at Kari, wrapping his floppy ears around her head as kissing noises could be heard.

"Hey, quit kissing my sister, you!" Tai yells as he grabbed as the pink thing and pulled it off, only for him to start kissing him.

Tai struggled to get the pink thing off of his face and finally was able to pull him off and tossed the weird creature down onto the floor, bouncing a few feet away.

"His breath stinks." Tai pants as he helped his dazed little sister up as they all watched the pink thing get back up and go over to the food bowel, chowing down on the cat food as if he hadn't eaten in ages. "I've had enough! He's out of here." He says sternly.

There was a small yowling noise, making the three of us look over to the door to see Miko was crouched down, fangs showing as he glared at the creature who was eating his food. The pink head noticed the tension and stopped eating to look over and see what they were.

"Uh oh." The two humans say as they blinked.

Miko then yowls as he tackled the pink head, pushing him down and started swiping at him, but Tai ran over and picked the bat up, trying to get him to stop. The pink head was panting and crying as he hid behind Kari as he tried to calm down from the sudden attack. Miko was hissing and spitting as he struggled to get out of Tai's arms and Tai got four nasty claw marks on his cheek from their cat that was throwing a hissy fit. Tai drops Miko in shock and scrunched his face up in pain, slapping his hand to his injured cheek as Miko made his way over to the pink head. The strange creature screamed in fear with wide eyes as their wild kitty cat brought his claws down on the creature's forehead, leaving the bright red marks. Meowing in victory and as if he was all mighty and better than all of them, Miko latched his paw onto his bowel and pulled it out of the room as he walked backwards. Kari walked over to the door and closed it just as Miko was out of the room, Kari turning her cherry eyes that were filled with worry over to Tai and Pinky as they were sitting on the ground side by side.

"We don't make a very good team, do we?" Tai asked as he held his cheek and looked down at the pink head creature.

* * *

The sun was now setting Tai and the pink head creature both got patched up before their parents came home, the two of them hiding the pink head creature from their parents. Susumu was locked up in his study working on something while Yuuko was at the stove cooking something while Tai was at the door watching her while Kari sat around the creature.

"Kids, I'm making your favorite. Liver sticks!" Yuuko calls as Tai's face scrunched up.

"Great…in a minute!" Tai yells.

"So do you have a name?" Kari asks the pink thing.

"Koromon." The creature now known as Koromon, says in a high, girly voice.

"We're in luck, she burned them." Tai says as he sniffed the air as a bad scent was seeping into the room front the cracks between the door and the floor.

"Tai, his name is Koromon!" Kari calls.

"Who's name?" Tai asks curiously.

"Koromon what are you anyway?" Kari asks as she sat close to him, interested in learning more about him.

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World." Koromon answers.

"How come you talk to him, and only whistle at me?" Tai asks as he walked over to join in on what was going on.

"My name is Kari. Kaaaarrrri. And this is my brother his name is Tai. Taaaaai." Kari says sounding out our names.

"Hi, Kari Kari, Tai Tai." Koromon repeats.

"Never mind." Kari sighs.

"He can…talk." Tai says in disbelief as he fell to his knees.

"You two are the best friends I've ever had." Koromon says.

"We're the only friends you've had." Kari smiles.

Just then, Koromon jumped up on her and kissed her, he got down and hopped over to Tai, who still looked freaked over this all.

"And thanks, for saving me from that scratching fur ball." Koromon says to him as he jumped up and kissed him, then jumped down.

"Just warn me before you kiss me again." Tai whimpered.

There was another farting noise, making Tai pick Koromon up to reveal another 'present'.

"Let's have a warning for this too." Tai says.

* * *

Later that night after cleaning up Koromon's 'present' and then ate before they settled into bed to sleep. Tai was sleeping in his top bunk while Koromon was in bed with Kari when the Digimon started whimpering and he looked very pale and blue in the face. Kari climbed up to Tai's bunk to wake him. She whistled at him a few times, quiet to not wake our parents, but when he didn't wake up, Kari gave one loud blow of her whistle and he shot out of bed.

"I'm up, what?!" Tai asks.

Kari then pulled him down and saw Koromon looking very sick.

"Koromon? What's wrong with him? Is he sick? You gave him you liver sticks didn't you?!" Tai accuses.

All of a sudden, Koromon started to grow and transform into something else as he became way too big and broke the bunk bed on his head.

"That's gotta hurt." Tai muttered.

The blanket fell away to reveal Koromon had become an orange dinosaur that was the size of all adult.

"Nice dinosaur, friendly dinosaur…" Tai says nervously while Kari whistled at him.

Kari ran off to the window, as Koromon followed and Kari opened up the balcony doors.

"Kari, what are you doing?! Get down from there! What are you doing?!" Tai calls.

The dinosaur creature walks out to the balcony, but shattered the glass and broke part of the balcony.

"I'm gonna get grounded for this." Tai groans as Kari climbed up onto the dinosaur's back and held onto him.

"What's going on in there? Did you kids break another lamp?!" Yuuko yells out from across the hall.

"Piggy back?" Kari asks.

"Hikari! No!" Tai yells, but it was too late.

The dinosaur jumps off of the balcony, Kari giggling as they sailed down to the ground, the dinosaur landing on the car below them, completely wrecking it before he got off of it and started walking down the street.

"Now let's play horsey." Kari says.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai bolted out of the apartment to chase after Kari and the dinosaur.

"If Mom's worried about the lamp, wait till she sees her car." Tai says.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Kari and the dinosaur came to an intersection where they had a red light.

"Look both ways before crossing the street. See any cars?" Kari asks as Koromon grunted. "Do you even know what a car is?" She asks as he grunted again as the light turned green and he started trotting across the street to the other side. "We'll just be careful then." She says.

* * *

A little while later, they came to a store that had a vending machine with all kinds of soda inside of it.

"Soda, I'm thirsty are you?" Kari asks as the dinosaur hummed as he stabbed his claws into the bottom of the machine where the sodas came out.

He wound up breaking it and lifted it up off the ground as all of the soda cans started falling out of it.

"Mom usually just puts money in, but I guess that works too. Just one each." Kari says as she got down and started picking up some cans.

The dinosaur made a sound as he turned and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kari calls chasing after him.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai was running around looking for his sister.

"Kari! Kari! How hard could it be to find a dinosaur?" Tai asks himself.

* * *

Kari managed to climb back onto the back onto the dinosaur's back but he then wandered into the middle of the street with some cars going by.

"You know we really shouldn't be playing in the middle of the street." Kari says.

Just then, there were these lights coming from one side making the dinosaur grunt loudly as he turned to it, Kari looking freaked out as the large work truck was heading right towards them. Thankfully, the dinosaur jumped up high into the air, the truck missing them and they landed a few feet away.

"Hey, did you see that?" The man in the truck asks.

"No, I was sleeping." The other man says in a tired voice.

"BUT YOU'RE DRIVING!" The first man yells.

"Can we do that ride again?" Kari asks.

"Pepper Flame!" The dinosaur growls in a deep voice as he shot a fireball out of his mouth, missing the truck and hitting a telephone booth.

Kari whimpered at the sight of the burning booth.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai found the broken soda machine.

"KARI!" Tai screams.

* * *

Back with Kari and the dinosaur, who was looking at a bus across the street.

"Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up." Kari begs as the dinosaur stared at a bus from across the street on the sidewalk we were on. "I know my mom says, they're always late, but they can't help it!" She says gently hitting his head to make him listen to her as he opened his mouth, flames slowly gathering. "Don't be a bad boy! Ah!" She yells, but then the dinosaur stopped as he turned his head up to the sky as the sound of helicopters filled the air and she nearly fell off his head. "I wanna go home now, okay?" She asks.

He didn't listen as he shot flames at the helicopters, hitting one, but then he takes off with Kari still hanging on to him as the helicopters followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile throughout the town of Highton View Terrace all the electronic stuff were going nuts.

* * *

A young seven year old girl named Mimi Tachikawa was sitting on her bed looking out her window up at the sky.

* * *

A young seven year old boy named Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi walked onto his balcony looking up at the sky.

* * *

A young eight year old girl named Rei Saiba was out on her balcony looking up at the sky with other kids from her apartment building.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai was also looking up at the sky while standing on metal stairs.

"Oh boy." Tai says seeing this huge egg in the sky. "I hate to see the chicken that egg came from." He says.

Just then the egg hatched and this huge bird like creature appeared.

* * *

Back with Kari and the dinosaur, who were close to the bridge.

"That's a big bird." Kari says as she stares at it.

The bird flies over us and Koromon turned to follow it causing Kari to fall off his head and onto the cold, hard ground.

"Pepper Flame!" The dinosaur fires three fireballs at the bird like creature that looks like a parrot.

The fireballs miss the parrot but two of them hit a building.

* * *

Meanwhile all the kids were watching the parrot fly around. A young nine year old boy named Joe Kido was outside his apartment door on the walkway with a phone to his ear.

"Mimi, its Joe. Quick look outside your window." Joe says.

* * *

On the ground Tai was running to the street when the parrot creature flew past him.

"Whoa! Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker." Tai says but then a fireball shoots past him and destroys part of the bridge behind the parrot. "Koromon? Kari!" He shouts seeing them and runs over.

The parrot creature lands on the ground and growls at the dinosaur.

"Koromon please don't fight." Kari cried as she tried to get the dinosaur's attention but he was too strong.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the shoulder and was turned around to see her brother, Tai.

"Kari, Dai come on! We gotta go!" Tai says.

Kari pushed him away and turned back to the dinosaur, hitting his to get his attention.

"Koromon!" Kari yells.

"Kari it's too dangerous!" Tai yells as he tried to pull her away while I just stand there with tears falling as Koromon blasts more flames at the bird.

"My turn." The bird laughs evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora and all the other kids were shocked as they watched what was about to happen.

* * *

"Static Destroyer!" The parrot yells.

Electricity starts shooting at Tai, Kari, and the dinosaur, hitting the bridge and it started to fall on top of them, but the dinosaur gathered them up under him.

* * *

A young eight year old named Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was looking out his window through a pair of binoculars with his adopted eight year old brother named Toshiro 'Shiro' Takaishi and their young five year old brother named Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi.

* * *

Meanwhile with Joe, who was still on the phone.

"Izzy did you see that? Izzy? Hey what's wrong with the phone?" Joe asks seeing his phone acting up and all the apartment lights started flashing.

* * *

Sora was watching them flashing from her bedroom window.

"Whoa!" Sora says.

* * *

Back on the ground the smoke was beginning to clear to reveal a new giant orange dinosaur with a brown mask, horns, red eyes and blue stripes.

"You okay?" Tai asks Kari.

"Who's that?" Kari asks causing Tai to turn in confusion to see what she was.

"Koromon?" Tai asks.

"I'm Greymon now." The dinosaur now known as Greymon growls softly.

"You can be whoever you want…big guy." Tai says in awe.

Greymon then roars as he stands up.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon fires a large fireball at the parrot causing him to be knocked down onto the ground before Greymon then charged at him, making Tai and Kari yell as the ground shook.

* * *

"Cool." Matt says.

"Amazing." Shiro says agreeing with his adoptive brother.

* * *

Greymon and the bird get locked into a fight, both trying to push the other back.

"Get him, Greymon!" Kari cries as tears fall down her face.

"Don't quit." Tai says softly as they watch.

The bird pushes Greymon down, making him roll around on the street, then gets up to attack the bird.

"Static Destroyer!" The parrot says and shoots Greymon with electricity, the light flashing all over the street and Greymon fell back to where we were, his eyes closed.

"Oh no, Tai, he's hurt!" Kari cries as she went to run over to him, but Tai grabbed her.

"Kari!" Tai calls.

"Greymon, get up!" Kari cries.

"Greymon get up he's coming!" Tai says.

But their Digimon friend just stayed where he was on the ground, eyes closed as they all cry that he was gone and they were gonna be goners soon too. Kari then blows on her whistle, but was coughing too much since she has a weak immune system. Every time she tries to blow the whistle, she just coughs harder, spitting as she did so.

"It worked on me." Tai mutters before he grabs the whistle from Kari and then takes a deep breath as he gives one long, hard and loud blow.

The sound echoes all around the neighborhood.

* * *

"Come on, Tai." Sora whispers watching her childhood friend and crush try to watch up Greymon.

* * *

After a minute, Tai took his mouth off of it and pants as they look at Greymon. Soon, Greymon's eyes open and he gets up off the ground with a loud roar.

"Go get him." Tai says. Greymon then runs at the bird.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon yells shooting out his flames at him as the light gets brighter, covering the entire area around us and soon enough we had to cover our eyes to keep them from being damaged by the light.

After it was completely quiet and so Tai opened his eyes to see that it was now morning and Kari was standing up, looking around the destroyed street sadly when Greymon and the bird were both gone.

"GREYMON!" Kari calls cupping her hands over her mouth.

Tai, who had his arms over his head and eyes closed, opened them and put his arms down as he got up and looked around at the mess.

"Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kari yells as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Unknown to them, this was just the beginning. Tai and Kari were going to be in much more dangerous situations in the future with even more Digimon and with those kids (Matt, Shiro, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., and Rei) who had also watched the fight in the street that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this story. Please be sure to review.**


End file.
